Magic Spells and Vampire Temptations
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: "It's official. Whitechapel has put me through more hell than I've ever experienced in Beacon Hills." Stiles Stilinski didn't expect much from a quiet Canadian town when he goes to live with his cousin, but he certainly didn't expect battling demon trees, a vampire council, creepy life-sized dolls, and resurrected vampire cult leaders while discovering he's a friggin' Spellmaster.


**A/N: New crossover story idea. Its centered around Stiles and his life in Whitechapel with his cousin, Benny, and new-found best friends, Sarah, Rory, Ethan, and Erica. This is just the prologue, but I'll be typing up "Blood Drive" this weekend and possibly post it as well.**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski had left Beacon Hills, California in favor of Whitechapel, Canada during sophomore year. When dealing with the Kanima had become a nightmare come to life. When dealing with Derek and his pack had kept him up late at night. When Scott had been so distracted with Allison that he didn't even seem to care for Stiles anymore.

So Stiles had left to Whitechapel. It was actually pretty simple to get there. He had asked his dad if he could move there, fibbing and saying he wanted to take care of Grandmother, since his cousin, Benny Weir, couldn't take care of her forever. His dad had said yes and Stiles packed up and left before anyone could figure out and try to stop him.

Whitechapel was also an easy place to live. It was a small town that was quiet and boring, with nothing exciting ever really happening, which was good for Stiles. After dealing with his best friend being a werewolf, his arch-enemy being a creepy lizard monster, and a family of werewolf hunters living in town, quiet and boring felt perfect at the moment.

But then tiny little animals came back from the dead with beady red eyes and trying to attack people as brutally as they could. But then Rory Keener had protected him from a demon turtle and revealed that he and Erica Jones were vampires, Sarah Fox was a fledgling, Ethan Morgan was a Seer, and Benny-his own cousin-was a Spellmaster. Then Stiles learned he was one, too.

After that, Stiles began to help with the supernatural trouble in Whitechapel. He helped destroy the possessed animals with some type of freaky water that disintegrated them and, shortly after, helped Ethan and Benny get onto the cheerleading squad and backed them up in taking down Stephanie, the head cheerleader who was literally a witch and discovered that she was actually an old lady from the time his grandmother was in high school.

He steadily became popular at Whitechapel High, too. Girls found him cute and sweet, guys found him hilarious and laid-back. He quit lacrosse and discovered his true sport talent was basketball, which he became the best player at.

Stiles also studied in becoming a Master Spellmaster, along with Benny, but the gangly boy's cousin became more interested in Erica and got busy helping out Ethan, but Stiles didn't mind studying alone. His friends in Whitechapel treated him better than anyone in Beacon Hills ever did. He and Erica playfully flirted, he helped Sarah with being a fledgling, he protected Ethan, and he pulled pranks with Benny and Rory.

Stiles also realized that spells, potions, charms, and hexes couldn't protect him forever. So he trained with Erica, Sarah, and Rory to blossom into something similar to a vampire. When he brought his spellbook to a fight, he could proudly add four daggers, a handful of stakes, vials of holy water, and a UV light saber to his weapon set, just not all at once. Stiles was a vampire hunter, and damn proud of it.

With Beacon Hills, Stiles only knew a slightest bit of what was happening and it sounded fucked-up. His dad kept in touch and he told Stiles all about the Alpha Pack, werewolves that were Alphas, including some guy called a Deucalion, the only girl with permantely-clawed feet, and twins who could merge into one monster, one gay and one straight.

Jackson and Lydia were still together, Jackson originally planning to leave but ended up staying after hearing about the Alphas. Scott and Allison were broken up, but still had sexual tension. Derek began to side with Scott, no longer trying to be the bad guy of the werewolf situation. Boyd and Erica survived a run-in with the Alpha Pack, coming back home shaken and terrified. Isaac apparently had grown some feelings for Allison, but was still good.

If Stiles ever thought about Beacon Hills, he couldn't consider it a home anymore. When you battle possessed animals and old-lady witch cheerleader side-by-side with your wacky cousin, shy best-friend, moral fledgling vampire, ditzy full vampire, and seductive full vampire, you honestly don't feel like going back to a place where your mother had died and your own best friend neglected you.

Beacon Hills would never be Stiles' home.

Stiles' home was Whitechapel.

* * *

**A/N: That was the prologue. I know, short, right? Anyways, I plan on working with "Blood Drive" after this. And to clear up any confusion, Stiles moved to Whitechapel after the movie, with the supernatural secret kept from him during some of "Lawn of the Dead." After Rory protected him, he was joined in on it and battled the supernatural with the gang.  
As for Stiles' love life, I think I'll have him remain single, but I may add in an OC or two to keep him busy and sane from the supernatural chiz goin' on in Whitechapel. **


End file.
